


Ace of Space

by Bright_Sea



Series: Garrison Days [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AcePilotKeithWeek, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Keith (Voltron), Asexual Takashi Shirogane, Bad Puns, Comforting Keith, Comforting Matt Holt, Day 1: Colors/Flag, Day 2: Family/Friends, Day 3: Future/Dreams, Day 4: Space/Aliens, Day 5: Love/Acceptance, Day 6: Moonlight/Stardust, Day 7: Free Day, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Galaxy Garrison, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Nail Painting, Nail Polish, Nightmares, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Matt Holt, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Space Puns, Supportive Keith, Supportive Matt Holt, Thanksgiving, The Original Garrison Trio - Freeform, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sexuality puns, supportive shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Sea/pseuds/Bright_Sea
Summary: Matt and Shiro loving and supporting Keith.





	1. Ace Painter

**Author's Note:**

> It's Ace Pilot Keith Week so this piece is going to be centered around asexual Keith and his best friends before the Kerberos mission. Some of the chapters will focus more on Keith's sexuality than others and I'll also go into both Matt and Shiro's sexuality at some point.
> 
> Its going to be a fun week and I hope the rest of you think so too :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace Pilot Keith Week 2017 | Day 1 | Colors
> 
> Matt and Shiro learn something new about their best friend.

Keith sat on the bed in his dorm room while Shiro and Matt sat on the floor by his feet. It was well past lights out but, as usual, the three were up and about like the true night owls they were. Normally, they’d be staring at the stars up on the roof. Stories of their day would be passed back and forth and Matt would share the latest gossip or news of his dad’s latest trip. Today, however, wasn’t one of those normal days. It was raining for once— a miracle in the heat of the desert— and the trio were forced to stay indoors.

“What do you think…” Matt finished painting the nail of Shiro’s forefinger. “...about this color?”

Keith paused the video he was watching on Matt’s computer and glanced over the edge of his bed. Blue-grey eyes scanned down and over Matt’s shoulders to where he held the older officer’s hand in his. 

Dark bangs fell into Keith’s eyes as he tipped his head to the side and a contemplative hum whisped past his lips. The paint in no way matched the picture on the bottle. It was darker— too dark to be the gentle wisps of cherry blossoms the polish advertised.

“I don’t know,” Keith decided after a beat. “Looks more purple than pink.”

Matt let out a pained whine. “Back to the store again,” he huffed and he dropped his head into his hands.

Shiro blew on the wet paint coloring his fingernail. “Maybe it will change when it dries?” he offered. His tone of voice was optimistic but Keith and Matt knew better than to trust it. Shiro’s eyes always gave him away when he lied and right now they were practically bleeding with the truth at Matt’s failed attempt to find pink nail polish.

With a little huff, Keith turned his attention from his friends and back to the characters frozen in time on Matt’s computer screen. “Why does it matter anyways?” he questioned and he closed the tab to Matt’s Amazon account. “Nail paint is nail paint.”

Shiro smirked at the question and poked at Matt with his socked foot. “It is…” he started. “...when it’s his crush’s favorite color.”

_ “Ah,” _ Keith realized and he shut the laptop and pushed it to the side.  _ “Of course.”  _ He smirked and poked at Matt too then, his attention quickly returning to his friend. “Who’s the Winry to your Ed?”

Matt’s lips twitched at the reference and he capped the nail polish. “It’s Leslie Meyer— the cargo pilot with the Ursa Major tattoo.” He sighed then and glared at the bottle of purple nail polish resting in the palms of his hands. “What am I gonna do with this now?”

The flash of an empty bottle of a similar purple color flashed through Keith’s memories as he stared at the polish in Matt’s hand and he held out his own. “Here.” Keith wiggled his gloved fingers. “I’ll take it,” he volunteered. 

Matt raised a brow at his friend but handed it over nevertheless. “Favorite color?” he asked and well, he wasn’t that off. Keith liked purple. It looked good on him and as weird as it sounded, the color always made Keith feel safe for some reason. He didn’t understand why that was. Color was just color after all.  

“Pride color,” Keith corrected after a beat. “I ran out the other night.” He set the nail polish on his night stand then and pulled off his gloves. Pale fingers appeared from under the black leather and freshly painted nails shimmered at the tips of the cadet’s fingers. Thin stripes decorated each nail in a black, grey, white, and a dark plum-like purple pattern. Keith was proud of his handy work. It wasn’t the best he’s ever done but he had to admit that his nails did look nice.

An awed noise left both Matt and Shiro as they stared at Keith nails. 

“Wow, Keith.” Matt took Keith’s hand in his and raised the appendage to his face to get a better look. “These are great.”

“Way better than Matt’s,” Shiro teased and he held his hand next to Keith’s as if to compare.

Matt pressed a hand over his heart dramatically. “Shiro,” he gasped. “You wound me.”

A blush colored Keith’s cheeks as they praised him. “Cut it out,” he huffed and he made to cover his hands again. “They’re not—”

The hands still gripping his own squeezed tight. “Can you do mine?” Matt asked and he let go of Keith’s hands to reach for his bag. “I’ve got some more colors.”

Keith started to stammer. “Uh...well…yeah?” Keith let out a breath. “Sure.”

Matt let out a little victory whoop and lunged for his bag. As he dug around, Shiro moved onto the bed with Keith and nudged him lightly with his elbow. “I didn’t know you could paint nails,” he said. 

“You never asked.”

“When did you get started?”

Blue-grey eyes blinked slowly at Shiro and Keith’s brow creased as he tried to remember. He didn’t know what to say. He had painted his nails since he was a kid. He didn’t always have a lot to do growing up, especially when his dad was away. He’d doodle in books and when his books ran out, he’d doodle on himself with pen and marker until his dad finally brought home a packet of nail polish from one of his trips. No one had really shown any interest towards his nails before but now— 

“Keith!”

The young man in question snapped out of his thoughts. He looked down at Matt, finding the older cadet holding out several bottles of nail paint. 

“Here,” Matt said and he pushed the bottles into Keith’s hands. “Work your magic, Bud.”

Keith took the bottles and rolled them over the palms of his hands as he assessed the colors. “Do you want pride colors?” He asked. “Or something else?”

Matt tipped his head to the side as he thought it over. “Hmmm…” He shook his head. “Yeah— my pride colors. Can you do patterns other than stripes?”

“Sure.” Keith uncapped one of the bottles. “What you want?”

“Nothing specific.” Matt set his hand on Keith’s lap. “Artist’s choice.”

“Your funeral,” Keith huffed and he looked to Shiro, the brush of the nail polish hovering steadily over the nail Matt’s thumb. “How about you, Shiro? Want your pride colors too?”

Shiro bothered at his bottom lip and shook his head. “Nah,” he answered. “How about the Garrison colors?”

Both Keith and Matt wrinkled their noses.

“What?”

“This place has you whipped.”

“I like _ this place _ ,” Shiro said, mimicking Matt’s voice for the last bit.

A glare flashed Shiro’s way and Keith rolled his eyes at his two friends before looking back to Matt’s hand and the brush still hovering over Matt’s awaiting thumb. He let the brush glide against the nail and watched as the bristles danced away. They painted a path of bright color along Matt’s nail and it didn’t take long for Keith to get lost in the motion. He was hypnotized, pulled in by the twist of the different colors Matt chose. They crisscrossed each other in various shapes and curving loops, drawing in Keith’s eye more and more.  

“Dude, if you drop out you need to get into the nail business.”

Keith raised a brow at Matt, briefly glancing away from his work to take in Matt’s awed expression. “Yeah right,” he commented and he dipped his brush back into the bottle to collect some more paint. “Maybe at kid parties.”

“That an offer? Pidge’s birthday is coming up.”

“You don’t have to joke around, Matt.”

“I’m not!” Matt pulled his hand momentarily away from Keith and patted at his knee. “You’re good, Keith. Really!”

Doubtful, Keith glanced at Shiro. As always, there was no lie in his stormy grey gaze. He spoke the truth— a truth that made the heart pumping in Keith’s chest squeeze.

A sheepish smile graced Keith’s features. “Thanks, guys,” he whispered and he went back to painting.


	2. Joy Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace Pilot Keith Week 2017 | Day 2 | Family/Friends
> 
> Keith and Shiro borrow a hoverbike over the holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the different theories about Keith's hoverbike so here's my own idea on where it came from. Enjoy :)

The garrison was once a base stuffed to the brim with officers and cadets. Now it sat empty in the vast heat of one of Earth’s deserts. It was the holiday season— Thanksgiving to be exact. Every teacher, student, officer, and cadet had packed their bags throughout the week prior and traveled back to their homes and family. Well, everyone except for Keith.

Keith sat on the front steps leading to the front doors of the Galaxy Garrison. Alone, he stared off into the desert. His fingers played with the dagger in his hands, twisting it this way and that. Unlike the others in his class, Keith didn’t have a family to go to during break. Nor did he have a place to call home. The garrison was all he had. That and—

The thrum of an engine caught Keith’s attention and the cadet looked up as a bright red hoverbike flew into view. In the driver’s seat sat Shiro. His uniform was gone, replaced with a black tank top. His dog tags dangled around his neck, clinking softly as the wind generated from the hoverbike jostled them.

“Hey!” Keith shouted over the hum of the bike. “You got it!” He stood and hurried down the steps to where Shiro was waiting.

As Keith neared him, Shiro lowered the bike until it lightly tapped the ground. “Mr. Harris left the keys in it again.” He winked and patted the back seat. “How’s a trip through the mountains sound?”

Keith jumped onto the back, swinging his arms around Shiro’s waist. “You had me at trip,” he shouted over the loud purr of the bike.

A laugh rumbled deep in Shiro’s chest. “I thought I had you when I pulled up?” he teased and he revved the hoverbike’s engine. In a blink of an eye, the hoverbike bounced back into the air and the two soared off into the distance.

Blue-grey eyes fell shut as the hoverbike flew up and into the clouds above. Wind flapped through Keith’s hair and the cadet let out a happy hum, loving the feeling of him and Shiro flying through the air.

Shiro took them for a ride through the clouds for a little longer and then dropped the bike until Keith could almost graze his fingertips against mountain peaks and sandy hills. The bike twisted and turned, doing flips and other tricks until both Keith and Shiro’s hearts were pumping with adrenaline and laughter shook their bodies.

Keith tapped Shiro’s shoulder after he pulled the bike out of a spin. “Let me drive?” he asked.

A nod. “Sure,” Shiro answered and he lowered the hoverbike to the ground. Sand kicked up around it and both Shiro and Keith covered their faces momentarily to keep the little pieces of rock from falling into their eyes.

“Thanks,” Keith said happily and he jumped off the bike with Shiro. They swapped places and Keith grinned wickedly at the cannons waiting for him just up ahead. “Hang on tight!” he shouted and without further warning, the duo blasted up and forward.

A happy yell fell past Keith’s lips and it grew as he directed the bike down the edge of a steep canyon. Shiro’s fingers gripped at Keith’s jacket as they fell down the canon and Keith could feel the fast thumping of the officer’s heart through their clothing.

High on adrenaline, Keith urged the bike to move faster until a blur of browns and reds washed past them as they hurtled faster down the edge of the canyon towards the rocky, sand-dusted floor.

It was only at the last possible second that Keith finally pulled up. The bike moaned and chortled but it did as told and shot through one of the many twisting caverns within the canyon.

Shiro shook the sand from his hair. “You’re the garrison's ace pilot alright,” he chuckled.

“For more than one reason.”

Shiro rolled his eyes at the comment. “Did you get that one from Matt?” he asked.

“Maybe.”

Keith reached up and ran a hand through his hair, loosening what little specs of sand had fallen in it during his and Shiro’s plunge. The motion got a shout of protest from Shiro and a lecture on keeping both hands on the wheel quickly followed.

As always, Keith listened but only partially as he maneuvered the bike out of the canyon. When sunlight kissed his cheeks again, Keith guided the bike up and into the fluffy clouds hanging in the blue sky above.

They stayed in the clouds for a while, catching their breath again and enjoying the peaceful pull of the wind.

“Shiro?” Keith said after a beat. “Thanks for this.”

A smile curled over Shiro’s lips. “Hey. We’re friends, aren’t we?” he asked. “Who else am I supposed to spend the holiday with?” He reached forward then, ruffling Keith’s hair.

“Your family,” Keith answered softly and the atmosphere suddenly went sour. He appreciated that Shiro was spending his break with him but there had to be better thing for him to do— better people for him to spend his time with.

“You’re my family,” Shiro revealed and he pulled his hand back from Keith’s head, dropping it into his lap. “You and Matt.”

Keith glanced back over his shoulder, meeting Shiro’s gaze. There was no lie hiding in the corner of his stormy eyes and Keith felt his heart tug as Shiro’s words coursed through him.

“Thanks,” Keith whispered and he looked away and towards the open sky again. “Think Matt’ll bring some turkey back with him?”

A chuckled bubbled past Shiro’s lips. “We can only hope.” He ran a hand through his hair. “We could order take-out?”

Keith’s stomach growled. “I could go for takeout.” He revved the engine of the hoverbike. “But why bother ordering?” He grinned over his shoulder. “Up for a little joy ride to town?”

Shiro secured his arms around Keith’s waist. “Thought you’d never ask,” he answered.

The hoverbike shot into the distance towards the nearest town, laughter from its passengers trailing after it. It wasn’t the traditional Thanksgiving celebration but it was Shiro and Keith's and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm [morg-scribbles](https://morg-scribbles.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come say hi.


	3. Wilted Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace Pilot Keith Week | Day 3 | Dreams
> 
> Keith’s physics class takes a turn for the worst when a hydrangea grows out of the floor.

Keith sat at the back of his classroom, eyes focused not on the board at the front or the window to his left. They were on a notebook— one with a red cover that opened to reveal endless pages of little doodles. Some were of people Keith knew while others were just shapes and lines that curled together to create small, everyday objects.

Swirling loops of pencil and pen were what kept Keith’s current attention from the physics lecture he was supposed to be listening to. The little scratches of ink and graphite were slowly turning into a lovely hydrangea that reached over Keith’s notes and swaddled them in delicate petals. It was almost done. Just a few more petals and—

“Kogane!”

Keith’s head snapped up, eyes finally traveling to the front of the room. What he found there, however, was not an angry teacher. No, instead, he found the dry erase board covered in dark red letters.

_Freak._

Keith frowned and looked around the room. He froze as he did, his blood suddenly running cold. His classmates’ eyes were on him, red as the marker jotted across the board. At least, he thought they were his classmates. He couldn’t tell. Their bodies were shadowed, shifting like smoke behind their desks.

They didn’t speak, yet Keith could hear them whispering in his head. They called him names— ones he hadn’t heard since becoming friends with Shiro and Matt. They jabbed into him like thorns, cutting him up and bleeding him dry.

Keith shrunk in his seat, curling into a ball and hunching over his desk in a small attempt to get away. He forced himself to look back at his notebook. “A distraction,” he thought. “That’s what I need.” Two more minutes and class would be over. He could run to his room, go up to the roof—

A gasp burst from Keith’s lips. The hydrangea on his notebook had changed. Its petals were wilted, rotting away and falling in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the page.

“How—” Keith shook himself. “Something’s wrong,” he thought and he quickly pushed himself from his seat.

Glowing red eyes followed Keith’s movements but he ignored them, focusing only on the door leading into the hallway.

He reached it in five quick strides and leaped outside only to collide with something large and cold.

He opened his eyes, breath catching at the back of his throat. A hydrangea was growing out of the tiles of the hallway. It should have been beautiful with its delicate purple petals but it wasn’t. It was terrifying. Its stems and roots created twisted shadows along the walls and floor. They reached for Keith, wrapping around his throat and squeezing until the air in his lungs became trapped and burned with the need to be released.

Keith choked and dug into his neck. He tried to pull the roots away but it was impossible. He couldn’t move a shadow. Still, he continued to struggle, his mouth opening and closing in a weak attempt to cry for help.

Blue-grey eyes scanned the hall, searching for something— anything— he could use to free himself from the supernatural plant. He was about ready to give up, to succumb to the hydrangea’s will when suddenly, his gaze fell on just what— who— he needed.

Shiro and Matt stood at the end of the hall clear as day, their eyes focused on Keith’s struggling form.

“Shiro!” Keith cried. “Matt!” Tears of relief budded in the corners of his eyes. “H—help me. Please. I…” He swallowed back a sob. “I don’t know what’s happening.”

Shiro and Matt stared at him, blinking slowly as they processed Keith’s words. Their movements were slow, nothing like how Keith remembered.

Keith’s eyes widened as he realized it. “No,” he whispered. “No. No!”

His best friends’ eyes turned red and their bodies distorted, shifting into the same smoky creatures Keith had escaped in the classroom. Unlike the ones in the classroom, however, they didn’t say a word. Instead, they turned their backs to Keith and started down the opposite end of the hall.

The roots around Keith’s throat tightened more and then threw him, sending him flying across the hall and crashing into the speckled tile that covered the floor. Keith should have picked himself up then and ran for his life but he didn’t. He curled into a ball, the tears in his eyes finally slipping free. He sobbed into the floor, his ears burning with his classmates' hate-filled words as they drifted through the classroom door.

The hydrangea started to grow around Keith’s shaking form, feeding off the pain throbbing from his heart. _“Alone,”_ it whispered in his ear and Keith’s eyes fell shut in defeat. It was right. He was and always would be alone.

* * *

“Hey!”

Keith thrashed as a warm hand pressed against his cheek.

“Keith, you okay?” The hand lightly slapped Keith’s cheek. “Keith!”

Startled, Keith’s eyes snapped open. They quickly met Matt’s wide brown eyes and Keith couldn’t help the way his body suddenly flinched. Matt, of course, noticed the action and his eyes grew wide with both confusion and surprise. He reached forward like he was going to touch Keith but the younger man flinched again, remembering the feeling of the hydrangea’s roots wrapped around his neck.

Matt got the hint then and pulled away from Keith but he stayed close. Keith looked away from his friend and took in his surroundings. He was no longer in his physics room. There were stars glittering above him and he could feel the cold bite of concrete against his back. He was on the roof.

Relief flooded Keith’s mind and he slumped against the concrete with a shaky breath. Matt moved again, reaching out with shaking fingers and pressing them against Keith’s cheek. This time, Keith didn’t pull away.

“You with me, Bud?” Matt asked his fingers started to rub tiny circles on Keith’s skin. “One minute you were drooling on my backpack and then…” Matt fell silent, his words hanging heavily in the air.

“I’m...okay,” Keith managed after a beat and he sat up. He remembered now. He didn’t have physics today. The class had been canceled and Keith had run up to the roof to sit with Matt and Shiro until dark like they did every other night. “Just had...a dream.”

“Sounded more like a nightmare,” Matt huffed and he took back his fingers as Keith moved. “Was it something you ate? You know chocolate before bed gives you weird dreams.”

“It was turkey from you,” Keith reminded with a weak groan. “Left-overs from Thanksgiving.”

Matt’s cheeks turned green. “You still have that stuff?”

“Had,” Keith corrected.

“Gross.” Matt stuck out his tongue. “No wonder you were dying.”

“I was dreaming.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Matt eyed Keith carefully and folded his hands over his knees. “You want to talk about it?”

Keith closed his eyes only to quickly snap them back open as the sight of wilted hydrangea petals scattered across the backs of his eyelids.

Matt watched him carefully, teeth bothering worriedly at his bottom lip. “Do you want me to call Shiro? He has a meeting but—”

Shaking his head, Keith looked back to Matt. “No,” he said. “Don’t bother him.”

“If it’s about you it’s not a bother,” Matt huffed. “You can talk to us, Bud. “We’re here for you.”

The feeling of rough roots clawed at his throat and Keith swallowed hard. “You won't ditch me?” he asked and he forced a smile. “It's weird.”

A huff. “Never,” Matt answered and he managed a smile. He looked like he wanted to say something then, to make a joke but he didn’t. Instead, he let out a sigh and reached out, gripping Keith’s gloved hand. Keith’s fingers were shaking and Matt squeezed them, thumb rubbing gently against the black leather.

Something pulled at Keith’s heart and he pressed his free hand against his chest, feeling the steady rhythm. “Okay,” he relented at last and he retold his nightmare. He described the hydrangea, his classmates, and how his best friends had left him to be strangled by the roots of some crazed plant. At the end, Keith felt exhausted and if he didn’t fear the hydrangea waiting for him in his dreams, he’d gladly flop over and catch a few z’s.

Matt didn’t look much better. He had a wound on his bottom lip from worrying at it so much and his body had gone stiff.

“Well?” Keith asked after a beat. “I told you it was weird.” He pulled his hand free from Matt’s and ran it over his face as if that would help wash away the tiredness clinging to his eyes.

“Keith?”

The cadet in question looked up, blue-grey eyes meeting Matt’s serious gaze.

“Shiro and I aren’t like the ones in your dream,” Matt said at last. “You know that, right?”

A snort. “Of course I do.” Keith forced a smile. “You guys never left me when I needed you before.”

It was true. They had always been by Keith’s side. When he came out as ace, they stood with him and offered their support. One of the jerks in P.E. called him a freak once when he failed to show interest in the girls as they ran past in tanks tops and short-shorts. Matt had decked the guy right there in front of Iverson like it was nothing. When no one else would, Shiro would lend Keith a hand. He was Keith’s light in the darkness— the support he needed to get on the right track.

Keith rubbed his eyes. Without Matt or Shiro, he doubted he’d last a day behind the walls of the garrison or alone in the heat of the unforgiving desert. They were his friends— his family— so why couldn’t he accept that and finally be at ease?

“Good,” Mat sighed and Keith stumbled out of his thoughts. Matt was patting at his knee now, a small smile on his lips. “Come on,” he urged. “You look like you’re gonna fall over.”

“I’m fine.”

“Humor me,” Matt urged and he reached out, grabbing Keith and yanking him down until his head was pillowed against’ a warm thigh. “There,” he huffed. “Now get some real sleep.”

“But—”

Matt held his hands up, raising them into a dramatic pose. “Fear not!” he shouted. “I— Matthew Holt, the destroyer of freaky plants will protect you in your slumber.”

A snort. “You’re an idiot,” Keith chuckled.

“I try,” Matt said with a grin and he let his hands fall from their pose. One found its way to Keith’s hair and it played gently with the black strands. “Seriously though. I’ll wake you up.”

Keith nodded but hesitated. “You won’t leave?”

“Cross my heart,” Matt reassured.

Hesitantly, Keith finally let his eyes fell shut. To his relief, the wilted hydrangea from his previous dream was no longer present. It was gone, replaced by a healthy normal sized bush in the Garrison’s greenhouse. Matt and Shiro were in the new dream too, both laughing happily as they watered the plant. They waved Keith over when they noticed him, faces split in two by the wide smiles that graced their lips.

Outside the dream, Keith grinned into Matt’s lap, a happy sigh huffing past chapped lips. Matt watched him with a sad smile, fingers still playing gently with his hair. “Sweet dreams, Keith,” he whispered and he looked up at the stars, daydreaming of the day his friends would finally feel at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you interested in the flower symbolism, hydrangeas symbolize heartfelt emotion and gratitude for understanding. They’re also associated with heartlessness and frigidity- one of the big reasons why I thought they symbolized Keith's character well. There are a number of people in the fanbase and the show itself who see Keith as being cold and even heartless. However, we all know that’s not the case now thanks to Keith's character growth and his vlog. The heartfelt emotion and gratitude for understanding also fit Keith's character well. Keith is (in this fic at least) gracious for having people like Matt and Shiro in his life who understand him and support him. This emotion is nothing but heartfelt so when the people around him stop looking at him with understanding, the hydrangea wilts to show this and Keith’s pain. In other words, this poor boy needs to know he's loved and Matt and Shiro need to get a Keith Support Group started.
> 
> I'm [morg-scribbles](https://morg-scribbles.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come say hi.


	4. Someone Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace Pilot Keith Week 2017 | Day 4 | Aliens
> 
> “Think there’re ace aliens?”
> 
> A laugh. “I’m looking at one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late. I had two term papers I had to finish for school the other day and couldn’t write any fics. I’m free now though so I’ll be posting the next chapter later today.

The Galaxy Garrison existed to turn young cadets into the next generation of elite astro explorers. Keith knew this just as much as everyone else at the academy. He had heard those lines over a hundred times since he joined the Garrison. Iverson and just about every other higher ranking officer said it about a dozen times a day. It even slipped out of Shiro once and awhile and Keith hated it. He got it. He really did. The garrison’s mission was to train him and his peers. What he didn’t get was why no one ever showed up to teach them.

“Five more minutes.” Grey-blue eyes glared up at the slow ticking clock above the classroom door. “I’ll give him five more minutes.”

Matt looked away from his textbook and rolled his eyes. “Come on, Keith.” He patted his desktop. “Harris will be here.”

Keith’s eyes snapped from the clock and onto his friend. “This is the third time this week,” he grumbled. “And he yells at me for being tardy.”

“Because you are,” Matt reminded. “Every. Damn. Day.”

_“Not today!”_ Keith wanted to shout. Instead, he walked over to Matt’s desk and sat down next to his friend’s stack of textbooks. He was fighting a losing battle. Still, he was tired. He could have done with a couple more z’s.

A sigh. “What were we supposed to read today?” he asked, noticing that Matt was back to reading his textbook.

“Nothing,” Matt sighed, eyes still glued to his book. “It’s a discussion day.” He smirked then. “Topic is alien life.”

Keith raised a brow, interest peaked. Even though the Garrison was made up of explorers, there weren’t any records of actual alien life. Sure there were some samples of bacteria found in ice pockets and all that but not actual aliens.

“Like...real aliens or just bacteria?” Keith asked, voicing his speculation.

“Actual alien life,” Matt reassured as he turned the page of his book. “UFOs, crop circles— the whole shebang.”

Excitement buzzed through Keith’s veins. _“Finally,”_ he thought. _“Something fun.”_ He reached out then, tapping Matt’s book until the older cadet looked up at him. “So?” he asked. “What do you think?”

“About?”

“Aliens!”

Matt hummed, nose scrunching as he mulled the question over. “I think we’re the only intelligent life forms in our solar system,” Matt started. “But I think beyond that it’s safe to say that there are possibly other intelligent life forms out there.” A dreamy look passed over Matt’s face as he rambled. “What do you think they’re like? I mean, personally I always thought the little green men idea was far-fetched and all that but maybe—”

“I think they’ll look like the aliens from Killer Klowns from Outer Space,” Keith interrupted and a smirk played on his lips as Matt wrinkled his nose in disgust. “The original. Not the remake from last year.”

Matt’s tongue slipped past his lips in a show of distaste. “Please stop.”

“Maybe that’s where the idea of clowns came from?” Keith continued to tease. “They came down to Earth, scared some kids, and joined the circus.”

“I’m gonna push you off my desk.”

A laugh burst from Keith’s lips and shook him hard enough to make the desk quiver. He got a few shouts of agreement from the other cadets in the room that overheard his and Matt’s discussion and Matt buried his head in his hands, cursing everyone in the room.

Keith didn’t stop there. He started listing off all the shitty alien movies he, Matt, and Shiro had sat through on their movie nights. It was only when a sudden thought hit him that he stopped.

“Think there’re ace aliens?”

A laugh. “I’m looking at one.”

“Matt,” Keith huffed. “I’m being serious.” He stole the textbook from Matt’s hands. He looked at the page Matt had been reading— a study discussing the probability of alien life.

Matt hummed as he pondered the question. “Probably,” he concluded and he watched Keith flip through the textbook in the corner of his eye. “Why you ask?”

Keith shrugged. “Just curious,” he said, unconsciously rubbing his thumb lightly over the skin of his forefinger.

The action didn’t go unnoticed.

“You know…” the older cadet began. “You can talk to me about this kind of stuff.”

A sigh. “I know.”

“Do you?” Matt countered.

“Yes.” Keith flipped to the next page in Matt’s book. He wasn’t really reading it. He just needed something to fiddle with— something to ground him. “Why else would you let me drool on you last week?”

“You ruined a perfectly good jacket,” Matt teased and he reached forward, swiping his book back. Keith startled at the action and Matt smiled when blue-grey eyes finally looked at him. “There you are.”

Keith’s gaze wavered. “Sorry,” he apologized.

Matt’s smile fell. “Talk to me, Keith,” he pleaded.

Keith smiled at his friend but it wasn’t a real smile. It was just one of the many masks Keith kept on him at all times and forced on when things got tough. In the past, no one really commented on Keith’s masks or saw through them but those were the days when Shiro and Matt were not a part of his life. Somehow, the two had managed to chisel cracks in the once strong shield and were now able to look through them and see the raw image of Keith Kogane.

Keith hated that.

“Seriously, Matt,” Keith sighed. “It's fine—”

Matt leaned forward and gave him a stern glare. “I’m not gonna leave it alone,” he promised. “If you don’t want to tell me now that’s fine but you’re going to tell me eventually.” He leaned back again. “Don’t you think it’d be better to rip the band-aid off now?”

“That hurts.”

“Good thing I’m here to kiss it better.”

A chuckle broke past Keith’s lips. It was small and quiet but it was real. A small spark of confidence bubbled up with it, brought forward thanks to Matt’s knack for making difficult situations somehow a little easier. Keith would rather jump into the sun than to open himself up and whip off his mask to just anyone but maybe with Matt it would be okay?

“It’s just…” Keith swallowed hard and latched on to the small spark of confidence flickering dimly in his chest. “You remember the nightmare I told you about?”

A nod was his answer.

“The voices the shadows whispered to me? Some of it...well, it was stuff people used to call me.” Keith eyed Matt carefully and continued. “And the creepy plant thing...it...it told me I was…” He trailed off.

“You what?”

Keith let out a tense breath. “I was alone,” he whispered and he waited for a reaction from his friend but was only met with silence. The sudden spark of confidence that had been floating around in Keith’s chest went out then and the cadet hunched over on himself. “Sometimes…” He didn’t know why he was still talking but he couldn’t stop. Everything was flowing out, emptying into a messy pile all over Matt’s desk. “I wish I could talk to someone— someone like me.”

Matt’s face had fallen as he listened to Keith and a mix of fear and other emotions rolled in the pit of Keith’s stomach. He wracked his brain, trying to think of something to do to get out of the situation. _“I could laugh it off?”_ he thought. _“Or maybe run? I could just live under my bed-covers for the rest of my life.”_ He sighed. _“Yeah,”_ he decided. _“Let’s do that._ ”

“I think there is.”

Keith’s head whipped up from where it had been hanging between his shoulders. “Huh?”

“Ace aliens?” Matt smiled. “They’re out there.”

The classroom door slammed open then and Shiro walked in. “Apologies, Cadets,” he started and the chatter in the room died. “I’ll be subbing for Mr. Hariss today. He’s bedridden with the flu.”

“Shiro Senpai!” Matt shouted across the classroom and the entire classroom burst into laughter.

Shiro’s eye twitched and a blush colored his cheeks. “Everyone back to your seats,” he ordered, ignoring Matt and turning his back to the class to face the dry erase board. “We’ll be discussing the potential of alien life today. You’ll be graded on your participation.”

Keith dropped Matt’s textbook onto the stack on the older cadet’s desk and made to return to his own desk towards the back window. He grabbed Matt’s sleeve though before he grew to far away and tugged until his friend looked up at him.

“Thank you.”

Matt patted the hand gripping his uniform. “Anytime, Bud,” he whispered back and Keith let go of him and took his seat. He stared out the window to his left, a small smile finally slipped back onto his lips and he thought to himself that maybe it was a good thing that he didn’t sleep in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm [morg-scribbles](https://morg-scribbles.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come say hi.


	5. Shiro's Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace Pilot Keith Week 2017 | Day 5 | Love/Acceptance
> 
> Shiro has questions. Keith is happy to lend an ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's today's chapter. Enjoy :)

Keith moaned into the folds of his Physics book, cursing his professor and her love for torturing her students with lengthy essays and exams.

A chuckle forced his head out of the crisp pages and Keith shot a glare at his so-called tutor laughing at him from across the table.

“The words aren’t just going to climb from your book into your brain,” Shiro teased.

Keith flipped him off, earning another chuckle.

“We can take a break if you need to, Keith,” Shiro said then, serious this time.

Keith wanted to argue with him. He needed to study. He had botched the last test and needed to get a high C at the lowest if he didn’t want to drop and retake the class. Still, his brain was fried.

“M’kay,” Keith relented after thinking it over and Shiro slid the book out from under Keith’s face. Keith replaced it with his arms and let his eyes fall shut. “Twenty minutes.”

“Twenty minutes,” Shiro agreed and he leaned back in his chair, flipping absentmindedly through Keith’s physics book. “You want to do anything or—”

“Just chat,” Keith hummed and he looked up at Shiro with a smile. “Haven't seen you all day till now. What’s up?”

To Keith’s surprise, Shiro’s eyes darkened and he shifted awkwardly in his seat. The younger man raised a brow as he took in the actions. “Okay,” he thought. “That’s weird.”

“Not much,” Shiro said finally. “Just the usual stuff. Iverson wants me to help with the simulator next week.”

“Ew,” Keith groaned and he stuck his tongue out. “I heard there’s a kid that keeps getting sick in there.”

“One of the underclassmen, yeah.”

Silence ticked between them and Keith closed his eyes. There was something bothering Shiro. He was quiet— more so than usual. He usually liked talking about his day and the crazy things he runs into when talking to the underclassmen. Now though? There was something off.

“Keith?”

Keith cracked an eye open— blue-grey mixing with Shiro’s stormy gaze.

“Can I...ask you something?”

“If it’s about who ate the bag of snickers in your room, it was Matt.”

“That little—” Shiro stopped himself and sighed. “That’s not what I meant.”

Keith forced himself to sit up on hearing how tired his friend suddenly sounded. “Ask away,” he said.

“When did you figure out you were ace?”

Keith blinked at his friend. “I guess I’ve always known it,” he said. “I never really felt attracted to anyone. In school, everyone talks about their first girlfriend or boyfriend but..” Keith shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve never had one. I never felt like I needed that kind of relationship with someone. I…” He trailed off and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. I’m not making sense, am I?” He sighed then and looked down at the pencil he was twirling between his fingers.

Shiro held up his hands. “No, no,” he said quickly. “It’s fine. Um…” He nibbled on his lip, drawing Keith’s attention again.

“Shiro?” Keith asked and he tipped his head to the side as he watched his best friend fidget. “You okay?”

A nod. “Yeah,” Shiro sighed. “I just…” he glanced up at Keith. “Remember when you painted mine and Matt’s nails and you asked if I wanted my pride colors painted?”

Keith nodded slowly. “Uh huh.” Shiro had asked for the Garrison’s colors instead. Matt and Keith hadn’t pushed the subject then but now…

“You don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable, Shiro,” Keith reassured. “It’s okay.”

Shiro shook his head. “No. I don't feel uncomfortable telling you or Matt. I just...I don’t know what I am.”

Oh.

“I mean…” Shiro chuckled nervously, struggling to come up with the right words. “I dated someone once.” He glanced at Keith and the cadet nodded, urging Shiro on. “I just didn’t feel like I should’ve, I guess?” Shiro shrugged. “Like, I cared about them but I never felt like I cared for them like I should and I wanted them to feel good but I didn’t really want to have sex. My parents told me it was just because they weren’t the right person but...I don’t know. I don’t think that’s it and it drives me crazy that I can’t figure this out.”

Keith reached out, taking Shiro’s hand in his and rubbing his thumb lightly over Shiro’s wrist. The gentle touch managed to pull a smile back to Shiro’s lips and a small spark of relief washed over the younger cadet. Keith understood how Shiro was feeling. He had gone through it too. This stuff was confusing and frustrating at times. If there was anything Shiro needed now more than ever, it was support— acceptance.

“You okay?” Keith asked after a moment and Shiro nodded. “Good.” Keith squeezed Shiro’s hands in his. “Thanks for telling me, Shiro. I get it— believe me. I get how hard this is but you don’t have to do this by yourself. I’m here and so is Matt if you want to tell him about this.”

Shiro nodded slowly, taking in Keith’s words carefully.

“Now, I think you— “ Keith cut himself off, his eyes falling on a fast-moving form heading right for him and Shiro. “Speak of the devil. Here he comes.”

A frown creased Shiro’s brow and Keith bobbed his head towards Matt as he rushed over to them at full speed.

Shiro pulled his hands from Keith’s and turned just in time to catch Matt as the cadet plowed into him and nearly sent him tumbling out of his chair.

“Matt? What—?”

Matt yanked a piece of paper from his pocket and waved it wildly in the air. “Guess who’s dad is going to the colony on Mars next month to study ice pockets?”

A snort. “Let me guess,” Shiro huffed fondly. “Would it be...yours?”

“Damn straight!” Matt hopped out of Shiro’s hold and into the wheeled chair beside him. “It’s going to be great! Did you know….”

“I still don’t understand how you guys can get so excited over ice,” Keith said, shaking his head.

“Hey, ice is fun.” Matt glanced at the physics books covering the table. “Oh, sorry. Were you guys studying?”

“We—”

“I was asking Keith how he knew he was asexual,” Shiro answered before Keith could make something up. “I...um...I’m trying to figure out my own sexuality.”

“Oh,” Matt said and a smile spread across his face again. “Well, I’d be happy to help if you want.”

“I think he might be in the ace spectrum,” Keith said, finishing his thought from earlier before Matt had distracted him. “Well, based on what he’s described.”

“I’m ace too?”

“Well, that depends on you and your feelings.”

Shiro sighed. “They’re confusing.”

Matt nodded. “We’ll help you figure it out. This stuff can be tricky.”

“You do not have to label yourself though,” Keith added quickly. “And if you do, you can change it if you find something that fits you better.”

“Yeah.” Matt bobbed his head in agreement. “I thought I was bi in middle school. It never really fit but it did more than the other sexualies I knew about. I was introduced to pansexuality when my mom took me to my first pride parade.”

A smile slid over Shiro’s lips. “Thanks, guys.”

“What’s family for, right?” Matt said then and he nudged Keith lightly. “Looks like you didn’t have to hop a rocket to find another ace.”

Keith shoved Matt but there was a small smile on his lips as he did.

“A rocket?” Shiro raised a brow at the two cadets. “We flying somewhere.”

“You bet we are!” Matt yelled then and he draped his arms over his friends, holding them close. “Planets, suns, stars— we’re gonna see it all.”

“If I pass Physics,” Keith muttered under his breath.

“Oh yeah…” Shiro looked at the clock on the wall. “Times up.”

Keith dropped his head onto his desk, cursing his physics teacher once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm [morg-scribbles](https://morg-scribbles.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come say hi.


	6. Pun Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace Pilot Keith Week 2017 | Day 6 | Moonlight
> 
> Keith, Matt and Shiro share puns in the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I face-palmed so many times writing this story. The puns nearly killed me.

Moonlight bathed the Garrison’s rooftop where Keith, Matt, and Shiro were currently hanging out. They were surrounded by piles of textbooks and a scatter of notebooks. Finals were coming up and both Keith and Matt needed to study. At the moment, however, they were doing everything but studying. Instead, they stared up at the sky, the moon being too distracting.

Matt fiddled with his glasses. “You were up there for how long?” he asked, using the hand not on his glasses to wave at the moon hanging above.

“Two weeks?” Keith guessed.

Shiro glanced down at where Keith and Matt’s heads were settled against his thighs. “Three,” he corrected. “Was one of my first missions.”

“Same for my dad,” Matt said. “Said it was one of his best trips.”

Keith held up a hand, tracing the shadow of the moon with his finger. “Think we’ll get to go up there?” He asked and he pictured the scenario in his head, imagining the three of them staring out the windows of a ship with the Garrison’s logo printed on its side. It was an image he had pictured a number of times since joining the Garrison— one he hoped to see someday.

“Mmm… maybe.” Matt tapped at his chin before suddenly snapping his fingers. “Oh!” he cried. “Or maybe somewhere better! My dad says that the higher-ups are thinking about a mission to Kerberos.”

“Kerberos?” Shiro questioned. “Isn’t that Pluto’s moon?”

Keith raised a brow. “What do they want to go there for?”

Matt shrugged a shoulder. “Ice studies maybe?”

“Ice,” Keith scoffed. “Why’s it always ice?”

“Hey!” Matt rolled over, glaring at the top of Keith’s head. “We can learn a lot from ice.”

“But it’s boring,” Keith sighed and he met Shiro’s gaze. “Back me up here, Shiro.”

“He does have a point, Matt.”

Matt scoffed and buried his face into Shiro’s thigh. “I’m friends with a bunch of ice haters,” he muttered.

Keith chuckled. “I guess I wouldn’t mind it as long as I got to fly,” he decided. “I could pretend to like ice.”

“Seconded,” Shiro agreed. “Though, I don’t think I could pretend to like the food.” He shivered then. “Those peas…” Shiro stuck out his tongue and gagged.

Matt popped his head up again. “You did not just dis the peas too?”

“Yes. Yes he did,” Keith answered.

Matt wrinkled his nose. “Are you the same Shiro my dad’s always boasting about.”

“Last I checked.” Shiro leaned down then and a wicked smile eased over his lips. “Or maybe I’m a clone.”

Matt and Keith both raised a brow at him before turning their head to look at each other.

“Did our Shiro just make a joke?” Matt asked. “One that wasn’t dry?”

Keith bobbed his head. “He did.”

Matt wiped a fake tear from his eye. “Our little Shiro is growing up.” He smirked then and patted at his chest. “I’m still the king of puns though.”

Shiro laughed and sat back up. “I don’t know,” he said with a smirk. “I thought it was pretty good.”

Challenge sparked in Matt’s gaze. “What side of the moon was Darth Vader norm on?” he asked.

Keith frowned. “He wasn’t—”

“The dark side,” Matt answered.

Shiro shook his head. “That was bad.”

“You know how the man in the moon cuts his hair?” Matt chuckled into his hand. “He eclipse it.”

Keith pinched his brow. “I swear to God, Matt.” He hated puns. No matter how hard he tried, Keith struggled to get them no matter how many times they were repeated for him. Of course, there was no getting away from them with Matt as his best friends. The guy was practically a walking joke book.

“Why couldn’t I book a reservation on the moon?” Matt paused for effect. “It was full.”

_“I can’t do this,”_ Keith thought and he swatted at his friend. “One more pun,” he threatened. “And I’ll end you.”

Matt chuckled and held up his hands to keep Keith from hitting him. “Okay, okay.” He folded his hands together, making a time-out sign. “No more puns.”

Keith drew his hands back then and folded them over his stomach. _“Finally,”_ he thought and he went back to staring at the moon. _“Some peace.”_

Shiro cleared his throat, gaining back both Keith and Matt’s attention again. “Anyway…” He nodded at the books surrounding them. “Should probably study, don't you think?”

Keith’s stomach rolled. “Oh yeah.” He glared at the books by his head and Shiro’s knee. “Finals are a thing.”

“Unfortunately,” Shiro sighed. “Like next week.”

Keith picked up the Physics book sitting by his head and opened it up. He read out the first line of the chapter he bookmarked and then dropped it right back onto its pile. Two seconds and his brain was already fried. “I’m gonna fail Physics,” he moaned while draping an arm over his eyes.

“Nah,” Matt reassured, his voice sounding strangely giddy. “You’ll ACE it.”

Silence washed over the rooftop and a tension bubbled around them thick enough for a butter knife to slice through.

A heavy sigh left Keith’s lips and he slowly sat up from where he had been resting against Shiro’s thigh and calmly turned to face an unsuspecting Matt. He looked his friend up and took another deep breath. “THAT’S IT!” Keith cried, startling not only Matt but Shiro too with the sudden outburst. He dove at Matt while he was still stunned, his fingers digging into the older cadet’s ribs.

Matt screamed and rolled off of Shiro’s knee. He fell onto the cold concrete that glowed a ghostly grey thanks to the moon shining up above, laughter falling from his mouth. Keith managed to stay on top of him as he rolled around, his fingers dancing over every ticklish spot he knew.

“Shiro!” Matt reached for his friend, tears building in the corners of his eyes. “H— aha—elp me— hehe!”

Shiro raised a brow at his friend and crossed his arms over his chest. “What did you say earlier about my jokes?” He asked with a knowing smile. “That they were dry?”

“No! No—hahaha!” Matt cried out. “They—they—”

“Mmm…sorry? What was that?” Shiro cupped a hand to his ear. “I can’t hear you?”

“Ple—hehehe! Sh...Shiro—hohoho!” Matt rolled onto his belly and tried to crawl away from the cadet currently assaulting the ticklish spot on his right hip.

Keith cackled above him, breathless and grinning like a man with too much power. He looked away from Matt briefly, sharing his wild grin with Shiro before nodding at Matt’s spread out arms.

A sigh. “Okay,” Shiro said and he crawled over to where Matt was thrashing. A look of relief washed over Matt’s face as he noticed Shiro coming closer and he started shouting his thanks to his savior.

The relief and hope in Matt’s eyes quickly drained away. Shiro didn’t help Matt when he finally reached where he was sprawled with Keith seated on his hips. Instead, he jammed his fingers into Matt’s armpits and tickled.

“ACK! SHIRO!” Matt withered under his friends. “YOU TRAITOR!”

“Aces have to stick together,” Shiro reminded.

“Get off— ahaha me!”

“Sorry,” Keith mused. “I don’t think you’re a non-stick pan.”

“Oh.” Shiro winced. “Keith, that was terrible.”

“I know,” Keith beamed proudly and gave himself a mental pat on the back. Maybe he was okay with puns after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm [morg-scribbles](https://morg-scribbles.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come say hi.


	7. Pride Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace Pilot Keith Week 2017 | Day 7 | Free Day
> 
> Keith wakes up from a nightmare to the surprise of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace Pilot Keith week is over :'( Thank you to everyone who read this little fic. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you all had just as much fun reading it.

_“Alone.”_

Pain seared down Keith’s body and he thrashed in his bed as he tried to get away from the shadows of his nightmare. He kicked and punched at the air, sending his blankets and pillows falling to the floor in a cluttered pile.

It was only when Keith physically fell from his bed that his eyes finally flew open and the hideous flowers from his nightmares disappeared back into the pit of his own mind.

Keith panted against the cold tile of his dorm room floor. He counted the minuscule lines in the tile his face was pressed against, willing the heart beating erratically in his chest to slow and calm. By the time he reached the hundreds, Keith’s breathing had evened out and his brain could finally tell dream from reality.

“You’re okay,” Keith reassured himself and he rolled over so that he was staring at the ceiling of his room.

The dream was a recurring one. It happened every couple of days or so and always left Keith panicked in the end. Matt and Shiro had both offered some ideas to get the dreams to stop but no matter what Keith tried, they always occurred.

With a groan, Keith pushed himself into a sitting position and grabbed his phone from his nightstand. He flipped through his email and checked for any messages. There was one from Matt saying that he had a surprise for his friend.

Keith let out a sigh. “Looks like I’m not staying in bed,” he said to himself.

After a quick stretch, Keith picked himself up from his floor and got ready for the day. He threw on his uniform and ran a hand through his hair, checking himself briefly in a mirror before hurrying out the door.

What awaited Keith outside sent his jaw falling to his boots.

Keith walked down the halls of the Garrison, his eyes wide with awe. Pride flags hung from the ceiling and student-made posters covered the walls. Officers and cadets alike still wore their uniforms but they showed their support through various accessories, makeup, and hair dye. It was a sight Keith hadn’t expected when he woke up from his nightmare and one he still couldn’t believe.

Without any warning, something soft but thin suddenly wrapped around Keith’s body. He yelped in surprise, hushing only when he realized just what and who had attacked him. Keith was swaddled in a flag striped with the asexuality pride colors and the culprit responsible for his new attire was none other than Shiro. He had a flag identical to Keith’s wrapped around his shoulders too and purple paint decorating his cheeks.

“There,” Shiro said as he looked Keith up and down. “That’s better.”

Keith fiddled with the flag, pushing it to his shoulders so that it was more like a cape. “W— what’s going on?” he asked and he waved a hand at the decorations surrounding him and Shiro. “I didn’t think the Garrison—”

“Did this kind of thing?” Shiro shook his head. “They don’t.”

A frown creased Keith’s brow. “Then how?”

Shiro smirked and waved a hand down the hall. “Come on,” he urged. “I think your answer is in the cafeteria.”

Still frowning, Keith started down the hallway, Shiro at his side. Cadets and officers waved at them as they passed and a few complimented the purple hearts on Shiro’s cheeks.

Keith pulled his flag tighter around himself and stepped closer to Shiro as two cadets waved and gifted him with a smile. Butterflies were flapping in his stomach but Keith managed to give them a wave back before he and Shiro turned the corner and made their way down an empty hallway.

Shiro slipped an arm over Keith’s shoulders when he noticed his friend's sudden discomfort. “You okay?” Shiro asked now that they were alone.

“Yeah,” Keith sighed and he pressed a hand to his chest, willing for the heart beating there to calm. “I just...I didn’t expect everyone to be so...”

Shiro’s face softened. “Accepting?” he asked.

Keith bobbed his head and Shiro squeezed him a little tighter.

“I didn’t either,” Shiro admitted. “You and Matt are the only ones I’ve talked about my sexuality to. I didn’t know what everyone else would think.”

Keith looked up at his friend, guilty. “Are you okay?” he asked, worried about his friend.

Shiro nodded. “Its...a lot to take in but…” He smiled. “I think I’m okay.” He waved at an officer as they passed him and Keith by. “Everyone’s been nice so far.”

“I guess that’s the point of these things though, right?” Keith asked and Shiro laughed, nodding in agreement.

After passing a few more people and turning some corners, Keith and Shiro made it to the cafeteria. It was pretty packed inside. There were several tables set up with cadets and officers giving away pamphlets, food, and cute little trinkets. And, as promised, the answer to Keith’s questions was waiting there.

Matt was sitting at a table at the back of the cafeteria. He had boxes of pride flags of all colors and sizes stacked around the table for people to take along with other things like buttons and rainbow frosted cupcakes.

Matt waved them over when he noticed them enter the cafeteria, his face split into a wide smile. “Hey, guys!” He held up his hands, motioning to the decorations and people surrounding him. “How’re you liking the Garrison’s first Pride Support day?”

Keith picked up a rainbow cupcake from Matt’s table. “Its great,” he said and he licked off the frosting of the cupcake. “Why is the Garrison doing this? I thought—”

“That it wasn’t the kind of place to hold a Pride day?” Matt finished for him and Keith nodded. “That’s all in the past now, Bud.”

“But why?”

“Ah.” Matt cleared his throat and puffed out his chest. “Well, you see…” he began. “It all started when a very handsome cadet and officer had a little conversation and with the cadet’s dad.”

Keith crossed his arms over his chest and arched a brow at his friend. “That so?”

Matt nodded. “Yep, and then the handsome cadet’s father talked to some higher-ups and— BANG! Pride Day is born!” He stepped around his table so there wasn’t a hunk of plastic between him and his friends. “It’s about time we started feeling more at home here, yeah?”

“Your dad outdid himself,” Shiro said as he looked around the cafeteria again.

“That’s the great Samuel Holt for you,” Matt said with pride but it quickly washed away as something much more serious rose in his eyes. “But seriously.” He looked his two friends over carefully before focusing on Keith. “We just wanted to help, Keith.”

“Help?”

“You’re still having nightmares, right?”

Keith’s eyes widened.

“We wanted to prove that you weren’t alone.” He shrugged a shoulder. “We thought that if we could do that, we could help with the nightmares a little more.”

“Matt,” Keith sighed. “I know that. It’s just…”

Matt shook his head. “No. I know. It’s not something that we can easily fix but...like I said— maybe we could help by showing you that you’re not alone.”

“And you don’t just have us,” Shiro said then and he motioned at the crowded cafeteria. “Your family is so much bigger.”

Keith rubbed his eyes, feeling something wet start to burn at the corners. “Thanks, guys,” he croaked. “This...this means a lot.”

Two sets of arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

“We’re here for you, Keith,” Matt whispered.

“Always will be,” Shiro added.

Keith buried his head against their shoulders. “Same here,” he choked and he held his friends a little tighter, turning to mush against them as Shiro rubbed his back and Matt stroked his hair. They stayed like that, soaking each other in and ignoring the chatter around them.

“Everything going okay so far?” Matt asked after a moment, breaking the silence between them. “No one's being an ass to you guys or anyone else?”

Keith and Shiro shook their heads.

“Everyone’s great,” Shiro reassured. “It’s just...”

“It’s kind of...a lot?” Keith said hesitantly.

Matt tightened his hold on his friends. “Hey, It's okay,” he reassured. “I’ve been there. I got overwhelmed when I went to my first pride parade with my mom.” He chuckled then. “I got a lot of hugs though to cheer me up.”

“It’s nice though,” Keith reassured his friend and he pressed a hand to his chest, feeling the way his heart swelled and fluttered thanks to the mess of emotions running through his veins. “I think your mission’s a success.”

Matt grinned. “Good to hear,” he said and he pulled out of the hug and picked up a tray of cupcakes. “How about we go up to the roof for a breather? We can join the celebration again later.”

Two nods were his answer and Matt took Keith’s hand while Keith took Shiro’s. Keith closed his eyes for a second as he let Matt lead him away and he imagined the hydrangea that had been haunting his dreams.

The flower sat waiting in the back of his consciousness but it was no longer wilted and the Matt and Shiro standing next to it no longer had their backs to him. They faced him, arms open and eyes full of the same love and support that shined from the real Matt and Shiro.

Keith knew his anxieties weren’t just going to wash away with the snap of his fingers but he had two people he knew he could trust to help pick him up and now? Well, maybe he’d meet a few more at the Garrison too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm [morg-scribbles](https://morg-scribbles.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come say hi.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [morg-scribbles](https://morg-scribbles.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come say hi.


End file.
